Untold Moment
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika Kuroko tidak percaya atas penglihatannya yang menangkap sosok Akashi saat akan pergi ke penginapan. Membawanya pada sebuah moment di mana hanya ada dirinya dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou./AkaKuro's Drabble. Rated nyerempet M/My First Fanfic in this fandom./Wanna RnR?


_**Untold Moment**_

_**Story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

_**Are belong to **_**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_**Romance, Fluff**_

_**Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai content. Rated nyerempet M.**_

_**Setting **_**setelah memenangkan pertandingan melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi**

_**If you don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Drabble **_**biasa. Ga jelas plotnya.**

**Hanya menumpahkan hasrat karena sangat ingin membuat **_**fanfic**_** AkaKuro.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan apapun ketika membuat fiksi ini.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**An **_**AkaKuro**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Untold Moment**_

_**By **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara decit sepatu semakin terdengar, Izuki mengoper bola berwarna orens itu kepada Hyuga. Pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Hyuga melemparkan pass kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko kembali melakukan pass sesukanya, bola itu kembali ke tangan sang kapten. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Hyuga kembali melakukan shoot.

Shoot yang tidak mungkin meleset.

'Priiiiit'

Dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Seirin dengan selisih enam angka. Sorak kebahagiaan pun menggema.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tim basket Seirin berjalan menuju penginapan setelah pertandingan itu. Untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka saat akan melawan perguruan Touou nanti. Kuroko yang berjalan di belakang tersentak ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang di samping kirinya. Seseorang yang ia kenal.

'Akashi-_kun_…?'

Kuroko memelankan langkahnya dan menghampiri sosok itu. Sebelumnya ia mengirim pesan kepada pelatihnya bahwa dirinya akan segera menyusul.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku?" tanya Akashi ketika Kuroko tepat berada di depannya.

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di sini?" balas Kuroko yang heran mendapati mantan kaptennya kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa salah aku menemui kekasihku?" balas Akashi lagi kemudian mendekati sosok sang _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu.

Kuroko menunduk menghindari tatapan Akashi. "Apa Akashi-_kun_ tidak berlatih?" tanyanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini sudah menjalari pipinya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan?" dan akhirnya kedua justru saling melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak berarti. "Dan artinya Tetsuya tidak merindukanku?"

"Eh? B-bukan begitu, A-akashi-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"_Gomen_. Aku hanya terkejut Akashi-_kun_ ada di sini."

Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang lebih kecil darinya beberapa senti. Seketika, tangannya melingkupi tubuh mungil itu seolah berusaha menghirup wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya Tetsuya juga merindukanku?" tanyanya pada Kuroko seraya menciumi rambut sewarna langit kekasihnya. Sosok yang selama ini ia biarkan menghilang karena ia yakin pasti ia akan dapat menemukannya kembali. Dan bisa ia rasakan Kuroko yang mengangguk membuat Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu Tetsuya harus tahu bahwa aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Dan seketika, Kuroko bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah sekalipun selama ini ia rasakan saat berada di samping mantan kaptennya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Kuroko sibuk menyesap _vanilla shake_ yang dipesan Akashi saat sampai di restoran cepat saji itu. Akashi sendiri sibuk menyesap capuccinonya sambil sesekali melirik pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ kemudian merapatkan diri pada sosok itu.

"Ohya, selamat atas kemenanganmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kami tidak mungkin kalah melawan orang culas sepertinya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hn. Apa mereka akan menyadari ketidakhadiranmu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menghentikan sebentar acara meminumnya kemudian mengecek ponselnya. "_Etto_…aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada pelatih, kok."

"Baguslah."

"_Ne_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Akashi. "_Nande_? Apanya yang bagus Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dan justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Apa kau berencana pergi ke penginapan itu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja. Pertandingan selanjutnya kami akan melawan Aomine-_kun_. Pelatih pasti memiliki sesuatu yang mau disampaikannya."

"Jadi? Kau tidak mau tinggal di sini bersamaku?" Akashi menopangkan wajahnya dengan satu tangannya sambil melihat ke arah Kuroko. Rona merah entah dari mana merambat ke pipi pemain basket #11 Seirin tersebut.

"Akashi-_kun_? Aku…"

"Kalau aku meminta Tetsuya untuk tinggal sebentar, Tetsuya tidak akan menolak, bukan?" Kuroko bisa mendengar nada kemutlakan dari cara Akashi berbicara.

Mau tak mau ia menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan. "U-ugh…b-baiklah. T-tapi…"

"Setelah itu kau boleh ke tempat teman-temanmu. Aku janji."

"_H-hai_, Akashi-_kun_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko meman tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana hubungan mereka. Ketika dulu ia mengajukan surat permohonan keluar dari basket kepada Akashi, namun sosok kaptennya itu tetap tidak mau melepasnya. Sekalipun Kuroko juga mengatakan kekecewaannya mengenai bagaimana sosok Akashi yang sudah tidak mempercayainya.

Namun sosok itu hanya tetap bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya adalah mutlak milik Akashi Seijuurou. Dan entah mengapa, Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat itu tersentak tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengiyakan dan membalas setiap ciuman yang dilayangkan oleh kapten merangkap kekasihnya itu.

Dan kini sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika dirinya akan menuju penginapan mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Touou pada pertandingan berikutnya. Mengurungnya lagi dalam lingkupan tangan yang bahkan hampir sama besar dengan tangannya. Tetapi Kuroko tahu, kehangatan yang Akashi berikan lebih besar dari apa yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang hatinya suruh. Karena sejujurnya, ia memang juga sangat merindukan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dicintainya itu.

"U-ugh…_m-matte_…A-akashi-_kun_…umh…jangan m-meninggalkan b-bekas…" rintih Kuroko yang berada di bawah Akashi. Sedangkan sosok berambut merah itu hanya terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Hn? Kau berani memerintahku?"

"T-tapi—ugh…A-akashi-_kun_nhhh~"

Dan suara erangan juga desahan terus menggema di ruangan yang di dalamnya hanya ada sepasang manusia yang tengah melepas rindu. Dan Kuroko hanya berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu tak sedikitpun meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya.

"Ugh…"

"_I love you as always_, Tetsuya…"

"Ah! Unh! _W-watashi_…_mo_…ugh…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sementara itu—Tim basket Seirin.

"AARRGHHHH! Sebenarnya Kuroko itu ke mana sih? Katanya akan menyusul. Mau berapa lama dia pergi? Kita kan mau ke pemandian biar bersama-sama. Dasar _junior_ sialan," omel Hyuga yang hanya dibalaskan anggukan teman-temannya.

"Oi, Kagami! Tadi kan kau berjalan di sampingnya. Kenapa bisa kehilangan dia sih?" kata Izuki pada Kagami.

Kagami hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Gomen_. Dia memang suka ngilang kan, _senpai_."

"KAU KAN CAHAYANYA? MASA BAYANGANMU NGILANG KAU TIDAK TAHU?" semprot Hyuga padanya.

"YA MANA KUTAHU. MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS MENGAWASINYA TERUS?!" balas Kagami yang dibentak oleh kaptennya.

"Cukup. Lihat saja kalau Kuroko-_kun_ muncul, kupastikan pitinganku menyambutnya," ucap Riko menggebu-gebu.

'Oh, semoga kau selamat, Kuroko,' koor semua pemain basket Seirin itu dalam hati atas keselamatan Kuroko.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END –dengan tidak elitnya-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note : **_**_Fanfic _pertama di _fandom_ Kurobas. Baru nulis lagi setelah sekian lama. Jadi mohon maaf kalau bahasanya ancur dan jelek. Juga ceritanya yang biasa dan pasaran. Tapi saya harap kalian _enjoy_.**

**Mohon masukannya,**_** ne? Gomawo~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
